Nightmare
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Chizuru is kidnapped by Kazama to get an ambitious objective: to create a pure blooded oni line.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare 1**

Every day, she'd pray mentally to Kami-sama since the very first ray of light. She'd smile grateful for the benediction of a new day. Everything would pass in calm until the end of the zenith, when the shadows turned into tattoos impregnated on the ground.

She would hold tight to the essence of light until it fell hurt by the beauty of a treacherous moon. She would catch a million of cicadas to enlighten the room with stars and burn all the fear but even the most unanimous light in the world couldn't prevail forever.

Those unfortunate ghosts whispered her name among prays while they tried to catch her ankles. She shifted on the futon, begging for help. She put together her legs and torso and kept holding her head between her hands, trying to ignore a migraine.

A chime would sound hollow, crying painful. The light of the candles would blow out after an unprecedented complaint and the steps outside would be more audible, she would heard them carefully, one by one in a perfect rhythm. Then, she stood the horror to be seen by that ghost and let it all fade away as she always does inside her nightmare. However, that night would be different of the rest, the door was being opened.

She raised her back from the futon with the beat of her breath coming fast and the dew inundating her forehead with a shaking coming down her spine.

The cicadas sang their gentle lullaby at midnight and the water fell down to the pond drop by drop. When she woke up, she enjoyed the sensation of the cotton touching her skin like never before to plunge into an incomplete peace.

Everything was a nightmare until she looked at the door. The night breeze came in without control, getting cold the room and the moonlight showed a gloomy silhouette staying static.

He walked inside the room, making the wood creak. The wind messed his hair up like gold in a forbidden Eden. He smiled perversely, bending over in front of her and raised her head with his index finger.

"Good night, Chizuru."

The vision turned into winter mist where tears fell easily. The pain came to her body, kept growing. And then, the memories were tinged with an intense crimson, the crimson of those eyes in middle of all the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit lemmon if you don't like it please abandon the fiction; so if you can stand it, keep reading, please enjoy.**

**Nightmare (2)**

When she opened her eyes she didn't find any light which could give her an idea of where she was; no clear light from the moon to bathe her in silver, no gold sunlight to warm up her cold hands. On the other hand, a simple movement, as light as a feather floating in the sky was enough to make her feel those ropes tighten her wrists, sticking in a dangerous degree and changing her skin tone into a darker one.

The remote sound of steel caught her attention with an echo covering her senses. She'd bet the metal belonged to the door which could let her escape. Suddenly, the light of candelabra came closer almost like a slow ghost with a little beam of light from the open door behind it.

She was getting frozen quickly.

Hell showed in front her, dressing Japanese style clothes.

* * *

In Shinsengumi headquarters, early morning was too hostile.

The lights off and silence in totally were too far from the peace which he always looked forward; they just made Hijikata Toshizou fuming. In his case, since he drank the last coup of sake he couldn't sleep as he'd like to.

Lied down on the futon there was something which worry him every time he watched the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree painted on the wall; it seemed to wither, doomed to misfortune. The kanji next to it looked like gloomy, like they were trying to get dirty every flower with its jet-black ink.

He did not feel sleepy and he was lacking in tiredness under his eyes, so Shinsengumi lieutenant got up from his warm futon, willing to do nocturnal tour until the kitchen in order to find out the green tea smell and bring himself some joy.

He put his shoes on and took a housecoat to keep himself from the cold. His hair was neat as always, but his angry appearance made his eyes shine. He took out his hair of the clothes and immediately recovered his chilling demon façade, carrying his swords at one side with the only difference that at that time he thought it wasn't going to be an ornament else.

Every room was dark and he could listen to loud snores and other weird sounds; they managed to get a smile out of him which died on the corner of his mouth. At times the wood creak betrayed his ability but being a minimum mistake at the end.

When he came to the end of the corridor he noticed something suspicious outside the room of the only female member at there. Like magnet he decided to have an ephemeral look at it and admire the peace decorating a face with taciturn sleep.

The door was opened, he shivered.

His steps turned larger and accurate. He came in but the messy futon was like a prelude for him. He looked around but everything was in quiet.

A red ribbon was abandoned on the floor to give him an explanation, stuck in a little ditch and frayed after every movement. He picked it up; the spins fell among his fingers like water.

—Chizuru!

* * *

He closed the door behind him and shortly after the creak became a memory to forget.

He cut the distance with light steps but audible enough like drag chains. Chizuru could see around due to the faint beat of the candles; the floor was covered with mud and there were leaks everywhere, the perfect image of a medieval dungeon.

He stopped in front her; the tallow of the candle drew a straight path from her feet until her chest, when it dried it looked like spider web, weaving her haori.

Kazama sat down over his knees next to his prisoner. He got close to her and touched one of Chizuru's reddish cheeks. , letting her to feel his big and soft hands onto her skin, becoming impregnated with boastfulness.

—From now on you are mine, oni woman —He said.

Chizuru tried to appeal but her word died on her throat even the gag on her mouth couldn't allow her to omit any sound. Kazama took the opportunity given from Chizuru speechless to carry her in his arms. He walked with her until an old bed to lie her down. Her hair was extended like wings ready to fly out over the sky. Then he sat down on the border, admiring her several times.

If it hadn't been the fact that his ambition was stronger, he would try to win her heart by more traditional -even gallant- way, turning to gentleman tactics and roses in the morning. If he had been human, maybe those brown eyes full of beg would've made him regret for what he was doing then.

Kazama introduced a hand within the pinkish haori. The action forced her to move despairingly but the force used finished in blood which ran over the ropes.

She could see Kazama's insane smile, scarier than she remembered it was even inhuman, displaying his oni blood flowing through all his veins. He paused a few seconds. The obi of the haori and the gag censuring her words fell far away from her glance.

Soon she saw herself dressed only with underclothes. It was cold; she wanted to take shelter from it but the warm crimson on her cheeks was expanding all around her body until her fingertips.

The last cloth slipped down through her toes to finish in the end of the bed.

—It's gone too far! Let me go Kazama-san! —She begged.

Kazama descended and laid his head between Chizuru's bosoms.

She was scared, beyond her bosoms he was smiling like the devil.

He left a warm way with his saliva through her abdomen, burying his tongue in her belly bottom. Despite the force imposed on her members, Chizuru couldn't avoid that her femininity was exposed before the eyes of Kazama. His tongue touched the corners of his lips, savoring a forbidden sweet flavor. So he brought his head to the crotch of Chizuru, drinking the juice with the taste of her essence on it.

—Stop! Please stop it! —She asked for. Her screams were turning madder and loud in vain; he was cruel and distant by touching all her skin like a waterfall's torrent.

If someone had asked Yukimura Chizuru about who expected to be the first, she would not have to think hard to answer softly and timidly, Hijikata Toshizou. After each day of living in Shinsengumi headquarters, she could agree with her innocent imagination, feeding it with sighs every time she picked up the empty cup of tea from Hijikata's desk; then, she finished deprived of her dreams and demoralized, being a porcelain doll. But the image of Shinsengumi lieutenant refused to go away, holding out his hand to her, asking her not to lose her dignity because, Hijikata-san was going to rescue her soon, no doubt.

Chizuru raised her arms enough to reach his face and in response Kazama withdrew his right hand from her hip to put it on his face. Little crimson drops fell down in the form of rain across his cheek, divided by a thin cut barely visible. Chizuru immediately took the opportunity to catch her breath and cover her pelvis with the legs.

A crimson drop came to his lips and was extended over his warm tongue like a toast. That was the drop that spilled the cup.

A slap pulled off the tears from her eyes and spilled them on the floor. A beat surround her lips and was succumbed by dilation of her eyes. Chikage stripped his clothes quickly; his nudity was celestial to speed up the beats from her, shaking heart.

Her knees were forced to collapse, hitting the bed so hard as wood without compassion.

The first entry was quick and very strong and sank her further into a dark sea where the air was present as a poison, but Kazama-san didn't stop, he continued driven by anger. Then the pain blinded her completely. The precious innocence was fading away after every onslaught given like the petals of a rose at the mercy of winter.

The bed shook under them like a chill down her own spine. The hard blow of the hips was accelerated and crashed like the ocean against the rocks, a cynical ritual that brought more blood, blood running in the middle of her thighs and cried all over her legs.

Chikage bit his lips, allowing his pleasure go put in a moan. The pleasure was too much to keep it in secret and the honor of being the first made of that moment so divine that challenged the Lucifer.

Kazama wanted to listen to her shouts due to the ecstasy given after every drop of sweat going down her chest, but her face focused on the walls of the room and her crystallized eyes prevented him to do it, even if there were involuntary contractions that betrayed her pleasure.

—Hmp —He grumbled, furious.

He and his movements speed up, he took them to a wild rhythm. Chizuru brought her hands to the sides of the bed, squeezing the thin sheets impregnated with dampness, trying to convince herself that it was not happening in reality. She focused all her strength into it, but it was difficult to keep pretending that her body wasn't rejecting it.

A tears slipping became shooting star which fade away over her collarbone in a million fragments. Shortly after, she felt an orgasm covering her whole body from within.

* * *

Outside, Shiranui waited overdone on the tree top just accompanied for the slip of the cherry blossom petals on the earth down. His hair danced slowly while the shine of his weapon emphasized on the tree top like a lost star in heaven.

A scream burst in the calm of that taciturn evening, turning off the beautiful light from the cicadas like a candle, quieting wind's yell. When he ran his eyes to the moon, he could see its insane smile taken from the most horrifying nightmares and he could swear that he was watching the moon covering itself with a purple veil.

**X.x-…Chapter finished…-x.X**

* * *

_In Mexico, every January 6th we celebrate the three wizard kings' day. Instead to ask Santa Claus for gifts we ask the three wizard kings. The previous day (January 5th) we buy lots of helium globes and put our letter there (I'm seventeen so I'm not a child anymore but I wrote a letter this year as well XD) and then we let it fly all over the sky in order to these men read it. Next morning we wake up early and play with our gifts (I have to go school tomorrow so I'll play with my new Physics book there!). My gift for you is this chapter, you can't play with it but you can read it. BTW "More reviews, more interesting fiction" so please, leave a comment (last time you gave me 20, let's try to keep it!)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Candles**

Light didn't exist for Chizuru since the cloudy morning of a silent spring.

No birds sang their sweet melody to her prison that day; she'd been remembered by the wood which talked to her with the whispers after every creaking. Damp used to cry, joining the falling tears on her translucent cheeks.

The shivering of her whole body announced a fateful prelude. Appetite faded away weeks ago and the sinister painting of nothing left in middle of the darkness. From time to time, she took the opportunity to examine herself but the result was worse always. Her silhouette was being reduced to the bones but on the other hand, the shine of her iris seemed one million stars floating in the air through the humid wind which stabbed her lungs, keeping intact the essence of the flower.

She has established a routine hard to follow. In the morning, a person entered in silence, trying not to interrupt her sleep, but it failed. Sometimes she could dream again but every picture in her mind was about a new nightmare coming down her spine. Chizuru couldn't dream as she had done before. The feelings were left in the path or fed with the shade of twilight reflected on the puddle in front her bed.

In the afternoon, she used to admire the milky skin covering her whole body and wash away all impurity from it. And then, in the night those imperfections will reborn with his touch. She was his doll and he could do anything he wished for his pleasure but he could never do it completely, Chizuru knew devil liked to have fun with her pain; that was why she never cried in front him. She bit her cheeks from inside no care about the warm of blood coming down on her throat because it turned into an effective anesthesia.

Chains helped too many times. They always stand by her side and the sound of the metal against the wood was loud enough to hide the fear running out in the air and their weight made her concentrate in the cut over her skin and not in the onslaught, destroying her deep inside.

From time to time the sunny days reminded Chizuru the Shinsengumi and the old live, but that time she thought in the dinner of that night, about it would be almost ready. The menu would be roast fish, rice, curry and a bit amount of sake to digest it easier. Okita would try to be nice and wash the rice while he threw small water drops to her as a mischief, smiling as shrewd as always; Saitou would stop him when he'd think it was fine; Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi would go fishing to organize a fight in the shore about the honor of the man who could catch the more fish, came back wet and with a dozen of fish in arms each one.

Hijikata-san would do the paperwork and in the middle of the night, just guide for the lamp light, she'd leave a cup of tea, announcing dinner time like hypnotizing his appetite to follow her until the dining room as soon as possible. Even when he snort due to the interruption, very, very deep inside the oni knew there wasn't a person looking forward to eating with everyone as him just because it was the perfect moment to intersect their gaze in the hubbub of the conversation.

Memories were pleasant but the same quality made them distressing; however they were all she had to keep withstanding.

* * *

Contrary to what Chizuru could imagine, her absence had left a hollow that grew up after every day, which was breath like the nostalgic smell of bitter almond.

Shinsengumi gentlemen work from sun to sun, coming back home wet in sweat but sometimes, tiredness was too much and it made sleeping be tired.

In the night, burned food was a reason to joke but at the end it finished being bitter.

The last room in the eastern part of headquarters was empty and every night someone imposed the duty to keep it secure as if someone were there. Fidelity, affection, tenderness, friendship, they all kept present every time in which memory burned the throat even more than a cup sake.

Life wasn't easy for all of them either.

The only thing in life that could be inevitable was death but it seemed war and destiny start to played the game with their influence and soon, use their pawns for sacrifice.

If everything continued that way, in short it would be necessary to set out to the other side of the country to fight face to face against the Ishin Shishi.

Coldness in the mind of every leader made doubt spark off. Nothing seemed to happen but they suspect about the missions Yamazaki carried out in order to find information about the little oni, the treasure of a family called Shinsengumi. Even the pride façade hadn't changed; it was still the same while other were a rock driven by the waves of a lake.

* * *

Shiranui crossed the door and Chizuru shivered. The warm sunlight at the distant seemed to be warn after every beat and it touched her skin after weeks avoiding it. A few minutes before it would've been the best of the day but at the very moment, it just lighted her fears.

The tiny girl curled up in fetal position, hiding the most part of her shaking body. Shiranui touched her shoulder as friendly sign, but she hit his hand and took it apart.

"Che," protested.

Chizuru went closer to the wall until there was no distance between her back and the cold surface, and then he understood there was no much to say.

"You can go around. There are some clothes and hot water to take a shower," her senses reborn, something on the way he was speaking tried to be kind to her, "take your time." The proposition made Chizuru look up and a husky groan came out her lips almost immediately.

"I'm not as he is," finished in a whisper.

And a few seconds later, he kept his promise. She found herself all alone and willing to stand up. The first attempt took her to the ground on her knees, and it hurt too much. The second one was going wrong but then, Chizuru leaned her hands against the cold wall. She staggered at the beginning but the attempt was successful enough to take her until the corridor.

Suddenly, the light in her eyes turned up once again after a long time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the delay, I know it's horrible to wait months for such chapter, but now I'm a college student and ought to study harder. Now, talking about the story, this chapter works as a transition of the plot. I'll tell you a secret, I had never promise myself to take a story as far as I'll do with this and I think it will probably be the best fanfiction I've ever written. **

**No more talking, so you can feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or all you want to share. Thanks for reading!**

**BTW, I'm searching for a beta reader, could you help me guys? I'd just love it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare 4**

She made her way through the immense corridor, guiding herself by the brush of her hand on every wall. She crashed against unknown things more than once but even so the girl didn't give up.

The oni went through a spiral staircase with the thought she would never reach the end. When her legs shivered, she held from the handrail to avoid the fall and kept walking until a breeze crashed with her face.

A thin sunshine reached her skin. The lack of visibility only allowed her to see a door and beyond a glowing light left everything to the imagination. The more she walked made her pupils smaller but the most painful torture came at the moment the brown-haired girl opened the door. The sunset she had missed every day was burning her from within and for a moment, the oni thought she had been left blind.

When she got used to the brightness of the day, a warm feeling covered her until she forgot the tortuous cold that so many times had touched her senses, the same that had told tragic stories in the eternal gloom of the cell.

Her astonishment hadn't allowed her to admire the room. It seemed to be designed especially for a woman. The walls dyed in salmon were contrasted with white orchids on their Chinese vases, waiting the moment to tell all their secrets. The closet on the other side of the room was half-opened, shyly showing its content.

For sure that new place was more comfortable and human. It gave her the feeling she stayed at her own room, waking up from a terrible nightmare.

Still skeptical she pinched the skin of her elbow to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, joy mixed with her blood and they run through her whole body in a few seconds.

Chizuru went to the other side of the room and slid the door open. A beautiful bathtub lied down on its four legs was waiting for her, hot water reaching the gold edges while a subtle smell of roses came from nowhere and spread all over the place.

The steam was nice when it mixed with her breath and it was wonderful when it made the walls sweat.

The brown-haired girl almost fell when she stepped soap, its consistency had become a bit viscous and it slipped following a straight line until a wall decorated with tapestry stopped its way. She went after it, being careful not to become a victim of the slippery floor then she bent down.

When the girl stood up she could see a woman watching her in fear.

She took his hand to the mirror to clean the steam that separated her from the woman. Her bones were covered by a translucent skin. If someone touched the girl, her vital organs could try to sail away from her body. Her hair had grown up almost two thumbs. Under her eyes there were blackish holes showing the sleepless nights in which she tried to see the stars from the tiny crack of the sewage of the cell.

A stab of pain made her straighten up. There it was the tainted side of her again, so clumsy and weak like a hummingbird dyed on gray, seeing the fall of its feathers on the winter.

She couldn't take it no more. She threw the soap towards the mirror and it fell in pieces at her feet. Every fragment spread was a part of her. The pieces left were so tiny that a mere brush with the fingertip could tear them down. There was a blackish damp patch on the wall.

* * *

Shiranui watched carefully to the garden. He dropped his legs on the branch, gracefully sayed and leaned his weight against the trunk.

Three months 'taking care' of the oni and he had never exchanged a word with her, he just followed orders and disappointed from time to time with his fearless actions. Probably, the first month had been the most problematic one. The screams filled the air even in the early hours of the morning. She had driven him insane and he punished her without water and food for a week.

The second month she was so weakened that even her voice had become hoarse and sharp as a whisper. She had also lost too much weight. Her skin was paler and a few days later it dyed with a yellow touch.

The third month, Shiranui thought she had become a mole due to the lack of light. Her attitude was guided by brutal actions until the last trace of shame disappeared. She scratched him every time he stepped into the cell; she could feel him on the other side of the room and got ready small rocks to attack him.

He remembered that she used to put her knees to the chest to cover her bare skin but, modesty was tired and lost with every day. It seemed the fight against the night had been left behind ad it made him feel nostalgic.

He had heard her sobs I the morning while he stood at the other side of the door. Sometimes he had wished to be human to sleep and forgot he shared her pain.

Shiranui put a hand into his left pocket from the pants and took a key. He smiled wide as the wind tried to move the object away from his hand.

If Chizuru had the slightest chance of escape, could she get it?

* * *

She decided to take a bath to chill out.

The hot water was offering a nice experience to her skin. She sank her body until the head on the water and slid to the bottom of the tub to be embraced by the air bubbled. Her will was staying that ay forever but then the faces of every member of Shinsengumi came to her mind and brought a headache suddenly that took her to the surface.

She sat and let the feeling of emptiness in the lugs get away.

Chizuru touched her breasts gently, fearing to hurt herself. They had grown a bit more that what she could remember. The precious body she had loved for years was no longer her property. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a sob, and then the wall held her.

She left the bathroom feeling dizzy. She held with one hand on the wall and waited until the worlds stopped spinning around to walk towards the closet. The repertoire of clothes was immense: silk kimonos made from each of the colors of the rainbow and gentas to combine, monochromatic haoris and hair ornaments of extravagant shapes.

It didn't take her too much time to decide to wear a simple haori. If she had learned to appreciate something as never before, it was the comfort. She adjusted the canvas to make clothes stay in place. Her clumsy fingers had already lost their ability. Chizuru explored the room where she was; suddenly a pain on her left foot made her look down, insulting the walls.

A barely perceptible bulk wanted to go out from the fabric of a Chinese carpet but a dozen of crimson flowers blocked the way with its roots tightly tied to the thin fiber. She crouched down gently, brushing the carpet with her hands. The shape over her palm was voluptuous and whispered a pray after the grating of the wood. Chizuru pulled the carpet to her direction and turned the fabric into a cone. Her way was stopped when she found a dragon looking at her as if it were bewaring Chizuru. She nodded and kept going to the center. Finally, she revealed the treasure of the impressive dragon.

She found out a key of the size of her palm hidden between the carpet and the floor. Its silver glow was exposed when the dim light of dusk that filtered through the skylight of every single building. It was extremely heavy but also as beautiful as each of the chrysanthemums carved on the whole surface then she focused on the dark spot on the floor. A bolt eaten away by the time watched her interested and she stared back with equal intensity.

She put the key into the lock and after a slight flick of the wrist the surface was revealed. The safety of the place was almost perfect, however, there was failure. There was a tunnel so narrow that only in her current condition she could go through with some difficulties.

A cool breeze filtered from outside and removed a few strands of chocolate hair to shape a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

The sun fell bleeding when she started her runaway.

The pair of geta she chose broke after running through the hill. She only tied them and kept the march as if nothing had happened. The dead breaches hurt her without showing mercy in a heavy aching path. The wound healed just to be opened shortly after.

Her blood gave testimony of her existence while she ran more and more. Chizuru was so tired that even when she wasn't human the lack of breath started to kill her. She was already reaching her limit.

She would hide in the depths from the forest and follow the stars. She even heard the singing of the cicadas like a kind whisper. Small lights flew around her and then, they enlighten those crimson eyes in the middle of the trees. The fire burning inside his eyes burned everything to cinders. The top of the trees danced after a shocking breeze that brought her chills.

Her breath was missing. The light faded away and the path which has led her became a thin line between the earth covered with leaves and the blackish sky. Finally, her vision turned dark when the gray clouds ate the full moon.

The land had been left behind and then she was walking on air towards a deep cliff. She held tightly to a stone, even when her nails. The drumming of her pulse was uncontrollable and for a moment she thought her life had ended up.

Pearls of sweat covered her entire face like a drizzle. Her hands were cramping and her legs lost strength as they fought against gravity. She was losing against her own weight and it seemed an eternity when she left the rock to fell to the abyss.

The next thing was a painful fall until the bottom and the cracking of her body.

She could feel the pain and the cold no more; she only saw the darkness of the night being defeated by her darkness within.

* * *

_I know I delayed a lot and I'm really sorry guys. Anyway the lack of comments made me delay even more (the reviews are my alarm to say "Ok, you must write now"). On the other hand, I was thinking of this: What do you say if I update every 15 reviews? Does it sound fair? Thanks for reading ^0^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare 5**

Chizuru woke up with the smell of wet earth filling her lungs. The night before, she had heard warning voices in the middle of the rain that hit the place. The sweat fell down from her forehead while chills made the oni girl shudder. Her wet clothes mixed with earth left coffee trails through the narrowed corridors.

A few dew drops fell on the sleepy leaves and it forced them to dance clumsy with its weight. The butterflies stretched out their colorful wings and flirted with their reflection on the window. The sun lights were faint and the blushing from heaven touched the earth and tried to reach her nude feet.

The girl blinked to clean her vision and the mist faded away. She tried to stand up but a heartbreaking pain tied her to the bed. A cloth fell from her forehead and stayed on her knees while she shivered and it left a stain on the sheet.

The bed where she laid was comfortable and the blankets above her were soft that she almost couldn't feel their touch. The room was empty. There were only a bed, a night table and a sofa on the other side of the room. On the milky walls there were a few paintings that held stuff butterflies of all the sizes and colors, and even those only seen in her dreams, within.

She heard a knock from the door that made a hollowed sound. Shortly after, a man came in with a tray with medicine and closed the sliding door behind him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile. The person in front her inspired confidence so the need to protect herself faded away.

"Everyone was worried about you."

The man left a glass with water and a medicine bottle on the table next to her bed. Chizuru wanted to apologize for the worries but there wasn't time enough to.

"I'm Kenji, what's your name?" he asked with paternal tone.

Suddenly, apprehension shrieked her chest and the beat in her head annihilated the short happiness.

"I… I can't remember."

* * *

_That night he was sitting in front his desk when the sleep made of his consciousness a mix of tiredness and annoyance._

_A blanket covered his shoulders softly and his eyelids kept closed for a moment until his instinct woke him up. He reached the wrist from the guilty and was shocked for the one he saw._

_He took a good look and turned his head a bit just to admire the smile from the shy girl. The oni had been caught on action while she watched over his dreams, so Chizuru had to face the lieutenant even when her trembling legs showed her nervousness. _

"_Hi-Hijikata-san…I'm really sorry I just… etto me…"_

"_Shut up now," he cut._

_The lieutenant stood up and walked slow through the sliding door without disturbing the candles dance. His ponytail moved gracefully as she looked at him. He opened the door and a cold breeze from the corridor came in. Hijikata turned to see at the brown-haired girl while his hand ordered her to get closer. _

_She was afraid of a possible reprisal, so she obeyed. Chizuru held her breath as walked closer. That amethyst gaze seemed to never blink and unstuck from her. When Chizuru was close enough from him to consider she had complied with the order, the wrinkles in his forehead disappeared at the moment and left a gentle expression on his face. _

"_I've lost the sleep, let's see the stars."_

_There was only silence to answer his suggestion and a delicate smile forming on the corners of her mouth to agree. The headquarters drowned in silence while the cicadas marched on darkness of the yard. _

_They sat on the border of a step next to a pillar. The crystal bell on the door played a melody before cherry blossoms created a maelstrom under the full moon. _

_Chizuru succumbed at the cold. She wrapped her arms around her to put off the freezing sensation from the air. Everything moved and a moment later she was a prisoner on lieutenant's arms. She looked up and his amethyst eyes were focus on her, making her blush. Then in the middle of the darkness, a cicada flew between them to enlighten those eyes that were confronting with tenderness. The black-haired man brushed her pinky lips with the index and then his lips replaced his finger. _

_Hijikata bit her lips and shortly after Chizuru let him explore his mouth. He made his warm tongue dance inside her mouth until she lost her sense of time. Suddenly, Hijikata cut the kiss and a complaint came out from Chizuru._

"_Don't dare to say a word from this to anyone, this will be our secret."_

_Hijikata covered them with the blanked that was supposed to be for him and the warm under the cloak turned addictive for both. Then it seemed the stars shone with more intensity only for them. _

There were a few knock on the door that brought him back to reality.

"Go ahead."

"We've found her," Yamazaki said, unshakeable façade.

That took Hijikata to the paperwork in front him. The lieutenant turned immediately to face his comrade like if Hijikata was searching the most minimal signal of doubt in his shinning eyes. The ninja understood his inquisitive gaze like a motion and started:

"A few days ago in a clinic nearby Edo, a woman arrived with a lot of injuries. The doctor that took care of her was skeptical about the short recuperation of his patient. He even bet it was a living miracle..."

"Is there a possibility to be mistaken?" Hijikata interrupted suddenly. The march of months had taught him to be skeptical and pessimist. Only that way he could avoid deceptions and eternal insomnia nights.

"None. We've asked the doctor's assistant to make a portrait of her and she looks exactly like Chizuru-chan," if it wasn't for the situation, anybody could've said the ninja guy had spoken more than in his whole life, however the jokes ran away when they faced the apprehension on every breeze.

"Do you have the portrait?"

The ninja nodded in silence. He took his hand to his clothes and a paper came out. Yamazaki put the paper in front of the lieutenant who was shocked and smile at him with sadness. Hijikata hesitated a moment before taking the paper and unfold it. What he saw left him with no breath.

"It's her," Hijikata said and was stood speechless.

The lieutenant had no words to say, so the beating from the lights talked instead him.

"Thanks for the hard work Yamazaki, that's it."

Yamazaki bowed and shortly after he left the room. Every step from the ninja was silently slow. The reflection from his silhouette on the sliding door danced to the beat of faint lights inside.

He had caught the feeling indescribable tattooed on those amethyst eyes. Maybe it was something called hope.

* * *

_I wanted to have this ready before 2013. Happy New Year guys! Thank you for all the support :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmare 6**

The rest of the morning had passed away too slow in her opinion.

The medic came into the room from time to time in order to provide her medicine or for the wish to make her company. There was a familiar notion on the act of the man but Chizuru couldn't decipher the secret behind his routine. It felt like a relief every time they met.

Sometimes when the bore was just too overwhelming to stand the melancholic melody of her room, she made simple tasks in the garden or helped out the nurses with some neighbor patients. Sometimes she recollected pieces of her identity, she did her best to build the puzzle although at the end there were many blank spaces that made everything confusing and impossible to explain.

All the days she'd spent in that little charming place were nice and at some point comfortable. It was only a matter of time to be able to go home, if she could find a way.

Her mind was focused on the branches that crashed against the wall. Chizuru opened the window and then the dancing of a cool air hypnotized her. The brushing touch of the breeze and the smell of sakura were addictive. The chocolate haired girl didn't realize a presence behind her until a forced cough asked all her attention. The oni girl saw the doctor standing still.

"Someone is looking for you at my office."

Her heart jumped, excited. It beat fast and seemed to go out and run away from the little girl. There was a silhouette tattooed over the paper of the door waiting patiently for her. The doctor read her thoughts with a single glance. She had been missing from her relatives, friends and maybe some lover for a while, with no memory of her past.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile.

She nodded and then slid the door open. The light inside was intense and left her blind for a few seconds. Even so, she forced her eyes to find a person or a signal of life at the other side of the small room.

"Long time no see you. I thought you were already dead Yoko-_chan,_" he dragged the 'chan', taunt held in his voice.

"Yoko-chan?" the brown haired girl whispered in question. The sound of each letter left an impact in her senses.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her in protection, no will of letting her go. The oni girl didn't answer but either made anything to move away from him.

"As you can see, she's perfectly right. So, if you mind could you tell me what's your name and what kind of relationship do you keep with my patient?" the doctor asked.

"My name is Shiranui Kyo and this girl is my fiancé, sensei," the child listened to every single word with all her attention. The meaning of his speech turned her face totally red. The medic glance showed his doubt at him. That man had something twisted on his mind.

"I should be offended, shall I? However, I have proofs if that's what you mean."

The doctor frowned. He didn't like something about him, something on his eyes drive directly to insanity.

"Let's go outside, I need to check out these proofs of yours," he ordered to the stranger before glancing back to the girl, "my child, please wait here."

The brown eyed girl nodded, feeling anxiety growing inside her. Chizuru creased the fabric of her yukata to kill the time. It seemed years since both men had gone in their talk but she waited and waited until the door slid open. The doctor didn't look comfortable while the other man seemed just too excited.

"What he says seems to be true my child. Are you sure you want to go? You can stay with us all the time you need, there's no need to hurry."

The oni woman looked at the floor as it could give her answers to the dilemma in which she was in. The girl was causing trouble to everyone, and then the brown eyed oni had to find her path lost in the past and continue with it in the present.

"I'm gonna go sensei," she said. What the girl didn't know was that she had giving a turn in her life once again.

* * *

Hijikata kept his eyes focused on the horizon that led to a narrow street. After every single step he watched dozen of eyes full of fear and the windows in the place closed, spreading echo in all corners. The amethyst eyed man frowned. The sorrow and sleepless nights were deepening his wrinkles; maybe such things had gotten him older as well. The wind crashed against his clothes and his hair flew as if it was a wild beast in the early night.

Leaders of different units of Shinsengumi decided to spread along the empty streets, covering all possible routes around the small clinic. The ability of each man could overcome the skill of a whole army. However, their faces were gaunt by anguish and a bloody war. They did looked like demons coming off from the deepest corner of hell. Those men were leaded by the Devil while they showed their march dressed into mortal souls.

Okita pulled out a small part of his sword with an evil smile; he was only waiting for orders to kill if necessary. Hijikata kept his hand immobile while he walked through the porch of the building. A water ornament over his head welcomed him with a nostalgic melody, one that brought memories of his glory days back.

The lieutenant made signals for his men. Immediately, two silhouettes of Shinsengumi soldiers hid among the darkness while the jet black haired leader entered into the building. He searched in every room for anybody. Behind ever door the rotten smell of death came off, it was the very same perfume that set upon the tragedy of their war.

He went upstairs. After every rasp underneath his feet the lieutenant found drops of blood making a path towards the end of the narrowed corridor. Hijikata made his steps go faster until he started running. The amethyst eyed demon put his back against a wall and open a nearby door slowly. The cold air from the opened window mixed all the smells within until it felt so overwhelming for his senses. He eyed the white sheets on the only bed of the room just to find the shadow of where it used to be a body like if a ghost were sleeping there in silence.

He had arrived too late again.

* * *

_I had to include this fiction for my tradition of "23/07 update", that's a nerd way to celebrate my B-Day. So, yeah I'm getting older but I still write XD_

_From now on, the Spanish ("Pesadillas") and the English version of this story are following different paths although the essence is the same. The Spanish original is gonna be "pinker", so please enjoy the darkest side of my in this language *evil laugh*. I'm taking a while to write since I'm checking the grammar mistakes (It's complicated to write in a language that isn't my native one). Please, reviews!_


End file.
